Under The Blood Moon
by Aesthetic Roseiline
Summary: A story of the lonely Hiei meeting a young vixen. Who knows what Fate will cause to unfold? HieixOC First fic, so give me some credit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is Aesthetic Roseiline, Let us party and have fun *has a wild chicken party*. I hope you enjoy my first story!**

**~Le Dance~ **

**Prologue**

In a world beyond the mortals lived an ancient civilization of demons. This civilization was in a very poor, medieval-like countryside in the Fiery Plains. Deep in this countryside lived an aristocratic family.

The mother was a siren, a thing of unearthly beauty that could lure you to your death with only a song; her father was a Desire Dragon Demon, a male counterpart in almost every way to a siren. Only instead of singing, whatever you desire, they charge you a price. They had a young teen daughter who was a fox demon named Kiria. She had long midnight purple hair and eyes like the color of red diamonds which at the same time, gleamed like fire opals and the pupils were in a cross design.

Her skin is a pale, glowing milky white. At 13 years old, she is wandering in the gardens of the old mansion at midnight, her favorite time. She stops to look at an iridescent anaconda. He looks up at her calmly and phases into his human form. He mutters softly; "_Kiria, what are you doing here at this time?" _She sighs softly, holding her arm close and growls under her breath. She says "_Can't a girl get any freedom in this fun ass place?" _He snarls at her in disbelief. "_Will you ever listen to reason? Why don't you understand danger is lurking here since the Bandit King Hiei's return?" _

Kiria bares her teeth in defiance._ "You are not my father and definitely not my boyfriend, and frankly, I don't need your shit Kora!" _He looks away nodding, and she spies an engagement ring on his hand. It is a very flashy ring with a fire opal as the stone. _Well SOMEONE has money,_ she mutters to herself. _He must be engaged to Nikilia._

He looks at the moon, humming a song she vaguely remembers_._ She huffs, walking to her room and flinging her stuffed piggy on the ground, screaming at the Fates for being so unfair. She groans, soon falling into a deep and restless sleep.

During her sleep, her dreams give her a sight of an undesirable future, as well as one that calls to her. In her dream, she sees Hiei strolling over to her wounded body. She can hear a much muted voice whispering beside her with worry.

"_She is in critical condition."_

She snaps from the vision screaming, panting and talking to herself.

_I have been dreaming of him again._

In the second dream,she hears the faint crying of a baby and a muffled voice yelling "_Push! Come on, you can do it! PUSH!"_

_XXXXXXXXX_

Her father's screams and her mother yells frantically, "_Our daughter is danger_!"

She hears a familiar voice and is frozen in fear.

The voice belongs to The Dark Master.

Her breath quickens as her door is kicked down. She jumps to the floor, hugging her piggy and howling in pure fright. The older man creepily grins as he fingers the choker around her neck.

"_Such a pretty little harlot." _She gasps, smacking his ugly mug. "I am not a harlot, you fairy!" She can smell blood in the home and gasps mumbling in panic. "_My parents!" _

He grabs her neck and hisses at her. "_Don't move a fucking muscle_, _you low-life bitch!"_ She cries out in agony when she feels the cold, hard steel of a jeweled dagger pierce her pale flesh. The dagger glints in light of the dawn, decorated with red diamonds and blue sapphires. He grins evilly, twisting the jagged-edged blade deep in her gut.

She groans in suffering. "No….more."

He snorts at the terrified girl. "I claimed you. There is no escape. This dagger is a Soul Blade.

That means I own you."

Kiria whimpers in defeat. "NO!"

He growls and drags her down the stairs, hog-tying her to a wooden chair. She sees her mother is alive. She gasps, realizing the first dream she had was on this fateful day.

The day that would forever change her life.

**A/N: *Le chicken dance* So did you like it? If so, tune in next time and review! Thanks! I also would like to thank my beta, DesertDarkfire. Without her, this would not have come this far.**

**Thank you, my pretties!**

***flies away on sled* Oh no! Team Rocket is blasting off againnnnnnnn…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! It's Aesthetic Roseline, I have chapter one finally here and I hope you enjoy it **

**~Le happy~**

Chapter one

It is high noon, Kiria yawns lazily, wakening in the underground water tunnels. She mummers to herself "_how long have I been sleeping?_"

She grabs a few bandages and starts to breast bound her breasts to give herself the appearance of a young male. She rubs mud on her face to hide the fact she's a female. She puts on her baggiest male thief outfit. She pulls her waist long, midnight purple hair into a braid to keep it from getting in the way when she does her job.

She looks to the entrance of the underground tunnels and little orphans run to her hugging her legs. She smiles warmly "_it's been a few long years since our escape from the corrupt orphanage." _She shudders at the memories of the head mistress destroying her true identity, going to her old homes burned ruins to steal the riches that once belonged to her family over centuries.

She tears up gripping her arm whispering "_mother died shielding me from the fires rage, and then I saw him, Hiei the Bandit King." _The girl orphans eyes widen in excitement when his name is whispered delicately. One yips in enthusiasm "_ohhh is Hiei the one with sexy butt_?" Kiria laughs softly "_he is my inspiration. If only I could meet Hiei the Bandit King. My life would be better." _The young ones nod in understandment. She sighs "_is it meant to be children…" _the young ones not yes and she looks away with sadness.

Kiria fingers her sharp thief's blade thinking and then quietly sighs "_children, I have to go now. I need to get us provisions to survive this cold forsaken life we live." _The children nod in understandment as she leaves them to get the substance they require.

Kiria wonders in the shadows of the market square, stealing money and food from unsuspecting targets. She kills a few guards when she gets caught. She spots Hiei not recognizing him, she sneaks up behind the short, black haired man pick pocking off of him. She spies his sword gradually taking it off of him grinning ear to ear. Hiei notices him growling "_what are you think you're doing sir… Men get him." _Kiria rapidly backs up dropping his sword and runs off like any petty thief would. She runs up a wall but gets surrounded. Hiei growls "_I am going to kill you for stealing my stuff; I am Hiei, the Bandit King!" _ She panics grabbing both of her thief's blades for defense, blinded by pure dread.

One of Hiei's men attacks her; she slices his arm off with lightning speed. The demon yowls "_the basterd, he fucking cut my arm off." _Kiria growls standing ready to fight. Another of Hiei's men sneaks behind her and slices through her cloak, ripping the thread exposing her breast bondage bandage, he growls pinning her "_what have we here?" _Kiria pants quietly as he tears off the bondage and gasps as her breast show. She hisses with rage _"let me go! I have no choice of my actions!" _Hiei approaches the panting, terrified girl. He throws a blanket on her _"cover her; she will now work for us." _One of his men blinks _"why sir, she stole from you." _Kiria sighs in relief as she sobs softly_ "oh, thank you so much. I won't let you down" _

Hiei grabs her and flings her into a huge built man; he shoves her into a bag carrying her off. She soon feels she's being transported by some type of creature; the ride is rough and uncomfortable. She yowls loudly in pain when the bag touches the ground during the transportation. Kiria whimpers softly wanting it all to end; her fragile body has cuts and bruises.

Hiei grabs the bag ripping it open, pushing the girl onto the ground. She shakes in fear, her red diamond eyes shine in fear and she is weeping softly.

Hiei approaches her _"men, change her clothes, bathe her too." _The men nod dragging the girl off. One roughly strips her as the throw her into the bath washing her. She is soon dressed into a simple dress. And she's left alone.

She wonders the hideout wondering what she is needed for, she spies an old maid _"ma'am, what do we do for the Bandit king?" _The old maid laughs _"many things child, he is not an abusive master and has us do simple cleaning and cooking here don't fear the men here, their actually nice." _Kiria nods wondering off whispering to herself _"so this is my new life. I will take it all to heart, I meet Hiei"_

**Duh Dun, tune in next time to find out what Hiei makes her do and note it is not rape.**

**I hope you all enjoy it! See you all next time!**

**-Flies off on magic carpet-**


End file.
